Gravity
by ChevronStars
Summary: No matter where they are. No matter how long it's been. The spark is there. It's almost as if gravity has pulled them together. And they won't let go. Riley/Lucas in an AU where they don't know each other


**Hello my lovelies!**

**So I wanted to take a break from my other story "Perfect" to write a one-shot that I have had in my head for a while. So If you haven't read my other story, you can check it out if you want!**

**BTW this is an AU where Riley and Lucas aren't really friends and he just moved to NYC. Also, in this one, Riley is still BFFs with Maya but she's starting to hang out with Farkle more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW just the plot of this story**

Lucas was a writer. He was eighteen and a writer. Mostly, he wrote observations of the world around him. A new town, new state and new school gave him many opportunities to slip into the background and listen into conversations. He was most accurately, a fly on the wall. When you're not a focal point in people's life, they often let you hear things that they wouldn't let most people. For example, Missy Bradford had an extra toe. Who knew?

But he also noticed the people who didn't stand out. The people who were quiet and also slipped into the background. There was this girl. She had long brown hair and was very quiet. He knew that her dad was the history teacher, but other than that he knew relatively nothing about her. She hung out with this girl and this boy. If he recalled, the girl's name was Maya. She was short, with blonde hair and she was a rebel. The boy, he wasn't sure, was called Farkle. He was also short but insanely smart, a goody-two shoes.

The girl however, slipped into the background unnoticed. He often didn't even see her when she was near him. Only did he notice when she was leaving. He wanted to see her more than just walking away.

Her name was Riley. She was a reader. In her room, she had books stacked high. She hadn't gotten a new bookcase in a long time and the one she has was the one she had when five. She had definitely grew it out by now. There were books everywhere. Hemmingway, Dickens, Austen they all were inhabited in various sections of her room.

Like Lucas, she was a blender. She blended in with the background except for when she was with Maya. Maya was her best friend in the world. They had been through thick and thin, and Farkle was a new friend they had made this year. Maya had been smitten with him since the day he walked through the doors. She still hung out with Maya but she had gravitated towards reading more. After all, it was her first love. But at seventeen, Riley didn't know what love truly was.

She had noticed Lucas while reading Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ for the fifth time. He was leaning against the wall ominously while writing in a composition notebook. It was honestly creepy, but the goodness in her was giving him the benefit of the doubt. For now.

* * *

><p>Lucas was walking to the library one day to find his missing notebook when he overheard people arguing<p>

"Stop reading and look at me when I'm talking to you, Riley."

"Give it back!"

"God. You're such a nerd."

He heard a smack against the tile floor and he slowly peeked around the corner. He saw the girl with brown hair, who he now knew was Riley, and Missy Bradford. He suddenly noticed his notebook of observations in Missy's hand. He was about to say something when Riley did.

"That's not yours, that's-"

"Who cares? I found in the cafeteria and now it's mine."

"No," Riley stated while taking the journal out of her hand. "It's not."

"Hey," Missy whined. She pouted and left giving the finger to Riley on her way out.

Riley, exhausted from even conversing with Missy, sat down on the cold tiles and tilted her head toward the wall. After a minute, she picked up her book and the journal and then leaned back against the wall again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and found Lucas staring back at her.

She gave him a shy smile and handed his journal back to him. Just for a second, their hands touched sending electricity through both of their body's. Riley flinched but Lucas instantly jumped back a foot from her. She smirked at his reaction but just picked up her book and started to read as she walked away.

He had been fascinated ever since. There wasn't any fault that he could find in Riley. She was nice. Not in the way that people described others when there's nothing to say. But in the realest sense of the word. She helped people without being asked or expecting anything in return, she was just nice. There was nothing else to describe her as, she was nice, and that in itself was so refreshing.

It was a habit now. His eyes automatically searched for her at school. In a crowd, during an assembly, even in classes he already knew she wasn't in. He couldn't help it his eyes just gravitated towards her. He started to pick up little things about Riley. Most of his observations were about her now. It wasn't creepy honestly, it was just Lucas being observant.

He noticed that Riley read, a lot. Mostly classics. She read Shakespeare, and Salinger, and even Louisa May Alcott. She wasn't reading popular books like _The Fault in Our Stars_ or _Divergent_ she was reading books that had affected people that came before her. And he admired that.

Still, they haven't said a word to each other. He was falling in love with her, and he didn't even know what she sounded like. He didn't know if she even remembered him. And he was falling in love.

He took the chance of talking to her on a cold day in January, almost four months after their first meeting. Lucas decided to take it slow so during lunch, he spotted Riley reading at the table in the corner by the trash. She was completely immersed in the book and he didn't want to disrupt it. There was a certain beauty to it, the amount of focus she put in reading, it was beautiful to him. So he quietly sat down across to her and started writing.

Riley didn't even notice right away that he was sitting there. She only noticed when she started swinging her legs and her foot delicately brushed his leg. She was so surprised that she jumped up in her seat, rocking the food on her tray.

He gave her an amused look and smiled at her. A million-watt smile, she thought. And she couldn't help it, she smiled back. They stared at each other for a moment, thinking about how close they were in proximity. But then the moment was over and she went back to reading, and he went back to writing.

* * *

><p>This had been the routine for weeks now. They hadn't really talked much, mostly exchanging shy greetings and polite goodbyes. They walked to classes with each other, ate lunch, then went home. They had a certain rhythm; it was like their own distinct beat. And Riley and Lucas loved every second of it.<p>

But they both still wanted more. Every day was great, being in each other's presence made the other happy, but there was something missing. Riley guessed it was the communication aspect of this relationship. But she was shy and he was content with things staying the way they were. And she couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried. She had to just jump. Metaphorically, of course.

So that day, she got to their table and sat down anxiously waiting for his arrival. This caught Lucas's attention because it wasn't routine. He knew she was going to talk. He just didn't know what she was going to say. And that uncertainty scared him.

"Hi," she said breathily. "I'm Riley. I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves."

Lucas smiled at this. She was so cute, her blush was cute, her eyes were absolutely intoxicating, he could get lost in them. So he stuck out his hand and delicately shook hers.

"I'm Lucas. Nice to finally meet you."

"So Lucas. What brings you to the table?"

He gave her a look. She blushed an apple red and looked down at her book, her fingers inching towards it. It was a defense mechanism, at least with a book she could hide. She felt vulnerable but that's exactly what she needed. To be seen. She just didn't know it yet.

"You mean why I've been sitting here for months with you without saying a word?" Lucas offered.

They were still standing and staring at each other. A silence fell over them as Riley grappled over what to say. She wanted to say something, speak Riley, she told herself. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was silence nonetheless.

"You've been watching me," Riley stuttered.

Lucas was stunned. Most people didn't notice him, he was a wallflower. But for some unknown reason she noticed him, even in his most comfortable stage she had seen him. It made his heart skip a beat for a second and he couldn't speak. He felt his throat go dry and he suddenly was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to that.

Meanwhile, Riley was gaining confidence. Seeing a boy who was a writer, at such a loss for words was simply encouraging.

"You don't think I see you when you write. Or when your eyes scan the room for me. Because mine do the same," Riley mumbled the last part. Her confidence faltering a bit. She finally sat down at the table when it became clear Lucas wasn't going to answer anytime soon. She started to hide behind her book again.

Lucas snapped out of his stunned phase to see Riley back to her normal self, hiding beneath already written words. He decided to be bold too, so he sat down across from her and took the book out of her hands.

"And you, Miss Riley Matthews," he said catching her attention once more. "think that I don't notice that you hide with your books. Because I do the same with my writing."

They were staring again. It seemed like they couldn't stop. Which was partially true.

* * *

><p>Lucas was a staple in Riley's life now. He met her at her apartment in the morning along with Maya and Farkle. Her father wasn't thrilled to see another boy, who was handsome, hanging out with Riley but Cory couldn't say he was a bad guy. He was smart but quiet, like Riley, although he didn't want to admit that. Topanga wasn't as overprotective as Cory, she was wary of Lucas a bit but she trusted Riley. Riley had read enough books to learn all the mistakes of other characters.<p>

When the group of four got to school, Lucas and Riley went to the library while Farkle and Maya went to the courtyard.

Lucas sat down at the table in the corner of the library, leading Riley there as well. She surprised him and sat next to him, but instead of taking out a single book she also took out a piece of paper with writing on it. Lucas watched as Riley delicately laid the paper down on the table in front of him.

"What's that?" he questioned confused.

"A masterpiece," she remarked sarcastically.

He wasn't going to get a real answer until she was ready, so he patiently waited. He watched a Riley a little more, his eyes going to her lips when she turned back around. Again, he couldn't help it. He couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or not that she didn't notice, but for now he could wait. It had been six months since she had gave back his beloved journal, another week was nothing.

"Okay," she said finally ready to explain. "So I decided that since you write and I read, that we could switch. So I wrote this, and you would read it." She shyly pushed the paper closer towards him hoping he would pick it up and read it. He did.

_This is my first time really writing something that's not an assignment. So please. I beg of you. Don't be too judgmental. It's going to be a poem about something I love so here we go._

_Gravity by Riley Matthews_

_He leans against the wall and he owns it,_

_I don't know how he does it but he manages to pull it off._

_And my eyes just gravitate towards him,_

_It's like he's the center of my universe,_

_And I had no say._

_I fall into him subconsciously,_

_And when we walk I suddenly feel like I need to be closer,_

_I need to breathe the air he does,_

_There's no other way to live._

_There's this air of gravity that pulls me towards him,_

_And I let it,_

_Because I need him like I need air,_

_And the gravity lets me do just that_

Lucas reads it over and over. Time is running out. The bell for homeroom might ring any second and then they'd be separated until lunch. He looks at Riley who is still waiting for his critiques. She's trying to gauge his reaction but she can't. That mysterious mood falling over him again.

Lucas waits another second and thinks 'Screw waiting another week'

Then he smashes his lips into hers, kissing her gently but firmly.

Thank god for the corner table behind the shelves.

* * *

><p>It becomes their thing. Riley writes poems for Lucas. He reads them. Then he goes and reads a book and highlights certain phrases that remind him of her and gives the book back. It's random exchange that occurs when the feelings overcome them and they can't help but see each other in everything.<p>

Cory becomes fond of Lucas eventually. He realizes that Lucas will be sticking around for a while after he sees her buy a new bookcase for her old classics and another for the books he buys her. That bookcase fills up quicker than the others. But as much as he hates seeing Riley grow up, he loves seeing her happy even more. And she's happiest when Lucas is around.

One day after school, he gets home to find Lucas and Riley dancing and singing to Born to Hand Jive from Grease. It's a sight to behold, and Cory is lucky because they don't notice when he walks in and takes multiple pictures of them. They're laughing and smiling and belting out notes but they don't care how ridiculous they look.

Topanga notices the changes in Riley too. In just two months, Riley has been happier than ever before. Cory shows her the pictures and she takes them to a shop to get them printed and framed for Riley's birthday which was two days away.

During Riley's birthday party, Riley was smiling wider than before. In fact, by the end of it, her cheeks were getting insanely tired. But she couldn't help it; she was surrounded by people she loved and people that loved her. When it got time for her presents Riley was ecstatic. She had always loved presents no matter what age.

When she got to her parents' gift her eyes started to tear up. She had remembered that day distinctly, given it was two days ago. But she looked at the photo and saw how happy she was and she saw the love that was shining through his eyes. Everyone could. She gave her parents a quick hug and kiss and finished up the rest of the presents leaving Lucas's present last. It was a gold necklace that had a small, dainty book charm. She loved it. She never would take it off.

* * *

><p>Almost a year after her birthday, Riley took the necklace off. She took the picture of her and Lucas dancing off her nightstand, and she took the books that Lucas gave her in a box, that would now reside in a closet. It wasn't an easy decision but she had to.<p>

Lucas had broken up with her the week before. And after seven days of wallowing, she finally was ready to do it. As she lifted the box up into the closet shelf a paper fell on her head. It was the poem that she wrote Lucas when he kissed her. And all that progress of moving on fell through the drain.

She sat down on the floor with her slippers and robe and her dirty, greasy hair and cried again. She was still eighteen, but she was in college now in Boston. And Lucas, well he was in New York attending Columbia.

"_Is this hard for you?" Lucas asked his voice raspy._

"_Yeah," Riley whispered hoping that he didn't hear her._

"_I miss you," he mumbled. "But we need to break up."_

_Riley knew this was coming, they had been struggling for a while. Her hand automatically went up to the necklace, it was a nervous habit now one she knew she would have to break. She nodded into Lucas's shoulder as she let some tears fall. He let some fall too. They sat like that for a while, with her head on his shoulder his chin against his chest. This was goodbye._

Riley's shirt was stained with tears again. Another load of laundry going into the wash. Another 40 minutes of washing away Riley's sadness. Riley was sick of it.

She was going to be better. She put on makeup, a red lip, a pretty but modest dress and went to go shopping for herself. Something she hadn't done in a while.

Lucas was going through the same process. He had filed away Riley's poems and he had tucked away the sweaters she had got him since he complained about how cold it was in New York. But now he had no sweaters and he was cold again. What a bitch karma was.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three years since Lucas and Riley had broken up. Riley and Lucas had graduated and gotten jobs. They had dated sporadically but never had a relationship that had lasted as long as the one that they had.<p>

Riley had ventured home for Christmas. Despite her love for Boston, New York City was the most magical place for winter. And she and made it home for the first snowfall. She got Maya and Farkle, who were still dating, and they went ice skating together. Something she had missed since college had started.

Riley couldn't recall a time where she had laughed this hard since freshman year in college. She didn't even see the figure that crashed into her until it was too late. She fell on top of the person barely breaking her fall.

"Lucas," she breathed. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Riley," he greeted. His heart started to beat faster as well.

They eventually realized their position and quickly got up. It was like they were back in high school. The silence was uncomfortable too, years of no contact and sad memories separating them. She had motioned for them to go outside the rink letting Maya know they were going to talk.

They talked for hours. Lucas didn't realize how much he missed Riley until this moment. They walked around Times Square and ate at the diner they used to in high school. After all these years, the intense chemistry that had pulled them together was still there. That spark, was just hidden, not extinguished. Riley was convinced that it never could be.

"So what do you do for a living?" Riley asked. She already knew the answer.

"Writer," he answered with a smirk.

"Really? I never could've guessed," she expressed sarcastically.

"You?"

"I have a column in the Boston Globe that reviews books," Riley mumbled bashfully.

"So you're a writer _and_ a reader. Looks like my influences paid off," Lucas smiled wistfully.

They fell into another silence. But this was normal, it was like the one that they had during those weird silent lunches they had shared for months before they dated. And both Lucas and Riley wanted to know if they could still be together after all these years.

Maybe they could grow back together.

* * *

><p>Eventually, that's what they did. They had stayed in contact for a year after that meeting. She read all his books and he read all her reviews online. They were again, staples in each other's lives. Riley and Lucas had been finally happy again.<p>

Lucas surprised Riley on her 23rd birthday at her apartment in Boston. He had brought her ice cream and tea and she welcomed him with open arms.

"So where's the party?" he joked.

Riley smiled and heated up some water in the tea kettle.

"Obviously not here. My roommate Dani had a show to cover out of town so she's staying over there and I'm here alone watching _Gilmore Girls_ on Netflix. But now you're here!"

"You want me to leave?" he offered.

She fervently shook her head and grabbed his arm as he stood up, pulling him back to the ground. They ended up with inches between their faces. And neither knew who leaned in first but they ended up kissing. Firm and gentle just like the kiss he gave her in high school.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

Riley rolled her eyes and leaned in again.

"You know you're stuck with me now," she reminded him.

He nodded and smiled a million watt smile. "Nothing I would love more."

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Also check out my other story 'Perfect'!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


End file.
